


You look beautiful

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У Вулфа с Джекетом очень, очень странные отношения. Тем не менее, они крепче, чем можно полагать.





	

Им никогда не нужно слов, дабы сказать друг-другу что-то. Не нужно речей, дабы пояснить кучу маленьких шрамов на предплечьях, ладонях, руках — это все ясно, это все очевидно, и не нужно пустой болтовни. Просто... не нужно. Вулф старался его понять, старался наладить контакт, и Джекет первое время косился не совсем понятливо, с толикой подозрения — что, в общем, совсем не страшно — но после привык. Это стало почти что как восходящее с утром и заходящее с закатом солнце — привычно, не мешающее жить. Жесты шли в ответ на жесты, и хотя Вулф мог произносить слова, а Джекет — слышать — он не позволял себе этой роскоши. Черт знает, почему. Просто не позволял, просто смотрел искоса, повторял жесты из каких-то скачанных видеоуроков, и получал в ответ на это странную, но какую-то до боли радостную улыбку. Вулфу нравился этот малец. Он был непонятливым, замкнутым, социопатом в какой-то мере, и, в общем-то, порой мужчина задумывался над тем, что тот забыл в их команде. Этот малец в обветшалой куртке, ему бы домой, к мамке, да уроки бы учить... да вот стоит приметить во время вылазки, как в хрупком мальце оказывается хладнокровный убийца, точно грудью Джона Уика вскормленный — все сомнения пропадали. Этот сукин сын на своем месте, и Вулфу думалось, что уродцу можно доверять.  
  
Он не проболтается. Уж он-то — нет. Диктофон никогда не записывал больше, чем нужно. А воспроизводил, ха, и того меньше.  
  
_Вулф проверял._  
  
Джекет часто курил, пока Даллас лазал на карачках по складу, и взгляд его в этот момент казался туманным, невыносимо спокойным, отрешенным. Вулф следил за ним, и сигарета в его пальцах выглядела как-то даже забавно. Слишком тонко. Пальцы его — соломинки с разбитыми костяшками, и Джекета словно бы всю жизнь недокармливали, голодом морили. Как говорил Сокол - «словно бы с голодного края»: и футболка висит, как на манекене, и смотрит он, пожалуй, слишком придирчиво. Нагло. Голодно.  
  
_Впрочем, может Вулфу показалось._  
  
Джекет поворачивал голову, с вопросом глядя на него, явно приметив, что мужчина не отводил от него взгляда. Вулф протягивал ладонь в ту же секунду, и парень, как ни странно, без вопросов позволял отобрать у себя сигарету. Его пальцы — холодные, точно бы он только что их ото льда отнял. Хватка — слабая, точно у школьника, но Вулф прекрасно знал, как эти самые пальцы могли без страха выколоть человеку глаза. Быстро, отученным жестом — и все потому, что он видел это. Видел, как Джекет склонился, кажется, у него закончились патроны — и надавил. У него были окровавлены руки. То был первый и единственный раз, когда Вулф видел, что Джекет смеялся.  
  
То было давно, и Даллас, помнится, неделю после этого не брал с собой мальчонку. Забота? Черт знает.  
  
Мужчина делал затяжку, прикрывая глаза, и дым наполнял легкие нежно, почти что мягко. Вулф любил курить. Это заставляло вспомнить нечто из того, что было «до», что случилось задолго до того, как все полетело к херам собачьим. Дым был со вкусом мяты. Бабские сигары. Не исключено, что выродок украл пачку у Кловер или Бонни. Те устроят ему встряску, как заметят пропажу. Вулф ничего им не скажет.  
  
Джекет же в ответ смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди. Возможно, он хотел свою сигарету обратно. Возможно, пытался таким образом морально на мужчину давить, черт знает. Вулф, одни боги знают почему, послушался этой глупой, немой просьбы — достал её изо рта, отмечая странный, прогорклый привкус. Джекет уже поднял навстречу ладонь, однако мужчина легко отвел свою. Чужие брови свелись к переносице, и парень смотрел нагло, словно бы зыркая через очи в саму душу. Вулф не знал, отчего начал эту странную, почти что детскую игру. Ему, пожалуй, было интересно. Джекету... черт знает, что у него было на уме в эту секунду, когда его, точно котенка, дразнили образной игрушечной мышкой.  
  
Слишком наглый малец, лезущий поперед батьки — в котором тут невольно все признавали Далласа — в пекло. Вулф смотрел на него, и это было очевидно.  
_Слишком молодой. Слишком глупый._  
  
\- «Вы выглядите красиво». - Чужой голос, внезапный говор, и Вульф невольно вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от занятия и поворачиваясь в сторону. Вскоре, правда, все стало очевидно, и, взглянув на Джекета, мужчина не смог не прыснуть со смеху. Тот плавным, незаметным — почти что как воры вытаскивают кошельки — движением достал свой диктофон и включил запись. Говорил приятный, женский голос, и, вскинув брови, Вулф искренне не понимал, чего тот добивается. Джекет смотрел нагло. Взгляд его напоминал ветер — сухой, чистый, опустошающий.  
  
Лишь когда чужие пальцы отобрали окурок из рук, а тонкие губы вдохнули дым, Вулф понял, что это был обманный жест. Забавный до крику, но действенный. Он даже не заметил того, как засмеялся. Джекет улыбался тоже.  
  
\- До прибытия копов тридцать секунд, - услужливо сообщил Бейн через секунду после того, как до ушей двух людей долетел взрыв. Или выстрел, в случае Далласа даже ставки на это дерьмо можно было делать. Ругаясь, Вулф полез после этих слов услужливого сукиного сына в багажник, доставая пулемет и маску, не оглядываясь на мальца, что спокойно докуривал остатки. Время было.  
  
Когда же оно сошло на нет, Джекет не торопился.  
Он со смешком потушил окурок о собственную ладонь.


End file.
